justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
So What
( )|artist = |year = 2008|difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup)|nogm = 3|dg = |mashup = Solo en Wii U y PS3|pictos = 156 (Classic) 83 (Mashup)}}"So What" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a pink cropped top with black stars. She has red hair in a pixie cut, which resembles P!nk's hair. and wears a sleeveless denim vest, cherry red leather leggings, dark blue boots, and a black leather glove. She has a sky blue outline. Background The routine takes place in what seems to be the dancer's living room, with a white couch, a pair of sneakers, and a wooden bookcase which changes colors with the walls. The walls are purple with white stripes in the verses and bridge. Furniture falls onto the ground, such as a TV, a desk with a computer, a chest of drawers, and a washing machine. During the verses, the couch, sneakers, bookcase and walls shake. During the chorus, the walls turn red and the furniture explodes into multiple pieces. Cracks can be seen on the floor, and walls when she performs certain moves. Whenever "tonight" is sung, disco lights appear until "so what" is sung again. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your hand, which should be bent at the elbow. Gold Move 2: Flex your right arm such that your fist gets close to your head. Gold Move 3: Put your hands up high at the end of the last chorus. soehatgoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 SoWhatGold.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game sowhatgoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 SoWhatGold2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game sowhatgoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 SoWhatGold3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "In rhythm" Dance style *Get GOOD when "So what" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "In rhythm" Dance style *Get GOOD when "So what" is sung Mashup So What ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. *So What'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Funplex'' *''Song 2'' *''Firework'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Disturbia'' *''We Speak No Americano'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Funplex'' *''Song 2'' *''Firework'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Disturbia'' *''So What'' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Song 2'' *''Firework'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Hot n Cold'' *''Louie Louie'' *''California Gurls'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''So What'' Puppet Master Mode So What ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *'So What''' *Pec Push/Bollywood Babe/Jumping Lunge/Chaplin March *Skater Boogie/Egyptian Jump/Hippie Cheers/Sunset Swing *Smelly Boy/Mother Earth/Pin-Up Push/Happy Slide *Bridal Boogie/Swanky/Voodoo/Pendulum Whip *Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/Walk On The Clouds/Moves Like A Star *Ceremonial Circles/Russian Bounce/Wind Up Pony/Swan Walk *Push 'N' Pull/Looking For You/Aerobic Punch/Fever *Clubbing/Knee Pop/Party Boy/Cyber Man *Tough Guy Walk/Marshmallow/Step It Out/Tempo Touch *Snap 'N' Sing/Push Down/Galaxy Girl/Wonder Boy *Nerdy/Cosmic Shooter/No Way/Supersonic Snap *Seatbelt/Darjeeling Express/Afro Groove/Knee Kick *MC Skater/Puppet/Girly Groove/Beach Combing *Girl Power/Tribal Push/Dance With Me/Possessed *Girating Mustache/Feline/Dancing Leaf/Hands Up *Tribal Lasso/Cutie Pie/Techno Twitch/Sweat Caresses *Hey Dude/Neon Slide/Push The Corners/Birdie *Cheer Guitar/Funky Frog/Step Over/Shoot Em Up *You/Hand Flick/Go Away/Punch 'N' Kick *Grunge Guitar/Rain Boots/Hit It/Super Woodpecker *Hands 'N' Hips/Punch It/Inidan Feet/Open Space *Dog Call/Kazatchok/Pin-Up Kick/Snappy Dresser *Shake It/Bring It Back/African Punch/Cyber Punch *Hippie Twist/Devil Wind Up/Run And Throw/Jumping Jack *'So What' Appearances in Mashups So What ''appears in the following Mashups: *So What'' *''4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''No Control'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''Wild'' Captions So What appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Angry Girl *Angry Teen *Despair *Heartbeat Burn *Pop Rock Wind *Punching Mill *Ready To Fight *Rock Chick *Rock Puncher *Rock Star *Tear It Up (JD4) Trivia * So What is the first song by P!nk in the series. * So What is the first routine in the series to feature a pictogram with facial features. *''So What'' is available in the demo version of , along with The Final Countdown and What Makes You Beautiful. *The menu square and the cover for So What show that the walls are pink in the mirror, even though they are purple in the square, verses and bridge and red in the chorus. *When the TV appears, the gameplay for Ain’t No Other Man is playing. **The appearance can be seen on all versions of the game, despite the fact that Ain’t No Other Man can only be played on the Wii U version of the game. **Another strange fact is that this gameplay appears to have pictograms but no star bar, scoring system/interface or lyrics. **Also, at the end of the pictogram bar a flashing triangle is visible rather than a spotlight; not the one that was featured in the beta of , but rather the one from the Wii and PS3 versions of and . **Moreover, the pictograms are red with cobalt arrows instead of navy blue and magenta. *"S**t" is censored. When it is censored, however, there are no ellipses (...) where it is supposed to be. The same thing happens with On The Floor. *Once the TV is already broken, the stand that holds the TV will stay fixed and, when the lights turn back on, it will disappear. *Because Hot n Cold has a caption of the same name, "Tear It Up", the caption from this song was renamed to "Angry Girl". *In So What s pictogram file, there are two Beta pictograms. The first one represents a half completed pictogram with only a head with facial expressions and the second one just has its arm raised up instead of the whole body moving. *The dancer appears in the background of Just Dance as the only female dancer to appear during Colby's part. *In the Puppet Master Mode, ''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) s pictograms are orange instead of sky blue, We No Speak Americano s pictograms are purple with red arrows, even though he is in the red form, and Song 2 s pictograms are blue even though he is in his orange form. *The square in the menu sometimes glitches, and a placeholder shows up instead of the actual dancer. * At the end of the Mashup, the coach fades away before doing the raspberry. ** At the end of the Puppet Master Mode, instead, she can be seen turning around while she fades away. Gallery Game Files sowhat.jpg|''So What'' Sowhat_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_9ba6efd8be2d2db2_14.png| menu banner Sowhantavatar.png|Avatar on 94.png|Avatar on 20094.png|Golden avatar 30094.png|Diamond avatar Sowhat_jd4_pose.png|Puppet Master Mode Pose Sowhat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SoWhatactive.png|''So What'' on the menu sowhatjd4.jpg|Gameplay Promotional Images So What Dancer.png|Promotional coach 1 artwork.just-dance-4.509x720.2012-08-17.54.png|Promotional coach 2 Beta Elements Sowhat_bm1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Sowhat_bm2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Others 83de71dd-0c00-4399-a745-bc0dda0e4145.jpg|Placeholder glitch Sowhat easter egg.png|Cameo of Ain’t No Other Man Videos Official Music Video P!nk - So What Teasers So What - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' So What - Just Dance 4 So What (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 ''' Puppet Master Mode''' Just dance 4 so what! Puppet master (jd2) Just Dance 4 - So What Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) References Site Navigation Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones de P!nk Categoría:Canciones